


《2020女子恋爱日常随笔》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 1





	《2020女子恋爱日常随笔》

*如果爱情有数字

*那就是

*1997

*ooc 97 带了一点点锟疼 羊铁

3 2 1 正文开始

  
01

  
董云云，上班的位置就离家里十五分钟路程，一路上慢悠悠走，还是出了一身的细汗，她从桌上抽了张纸巾擦了擦额头和鼻尖两颊冒出的汗水，一下纸巾便被浸湿，一会儿又抽了张纸巾开始擦后颈间的汗水，把桌面上的小风扇打开后吹了一小会儿，从包里摸出条头绳把长发绑紧才缓和过来。

天热得慌，又是一庚子年，从年头到年中倒霉事情多，昨天年中会议上还每个人上台演讲了一轮，一上去就：各位家人们！大家下午好！把她给腻歪了整整一下午，好好一个总结会议弄得和微商见面会似的，每个人都去演讲了一轮才下台。

开机后她熟练的用鼠标点开各个软件和文档，新的一天就这么开始了，反反复复的日常早已腻烦，但想想每个月看到工资到账还是会抚慰心灵，让她接着撑下去。  


过了一会儿，旁边的李永琴突然转动人体工学椅，咻得一声，划了过来，“云云，你知道吗？”

“我不知道，我只知道，这周要是任务不完成，你和我都得挨骂。”

李永琴撇撇嘴，一脸没劲的样子，像被泼了一桶冰水一样，还是不依不饶的探过来想和她说点什么。

这时，前面不远处的位置，她们俩直属上司钱锟咳嗽了一声，两人心神意会得到了警告，董云云拉了一下自己的椅子让自己坐得更直一点，李永琴心里就算有气，再看了一眼钱锟对她笑眯眯的表情，暗骂了一句：明明长得软豆腐一样却不好对付，只好一点点挪回自己的位置。

但李永琴到了自己位置后又开始噼里啪啦的开始敲打键盘，不过一会儿，董云云电脑桌面上的绿色聊天软件时不时变得橙红，即使她点开好几次，还是再次亮起变色。

心狠如董云云这种天蝎座女子，重要事情写便签条，小事能处理完就处理完，她不喜欢留着事情，李永琴发来什么点完消掉颜色，看都不看她说什么，反正过会儿钱锟找她，李永琴自然就静了，看着上面的还有些陌生ID，客户的事情还是得先处理，毕业好几年了，还是有这个习惯，感觉心里有事晚上就睡不好。

忙了多久，应该说一直在忙中，绿色聊天软件好不容易不变色了，她才感觉心像一块石头慢慢在沉入湖中一样，慢慢看不见石头样子，隐秘而又沉静。

  
一抬眼，哟，11：07分，手机放哪儿去了？她望着桌面有些发晕，早餐是来不及吃的，已经好长时间没有吃早餐这个行为习惯了，翻了翻桌面上的文件，才发现手机被她放桌下的柜顶了，也就是一低头就能看到的，为什么还得找，心里暗想了一个字：笨。

「在吗？我想你了。」

  
诈骗短信吗？还是什么店铺推广？滑动手机前看到有这样一条提醒，点开外卖软件看了上面琳琅满目的菜品才反应过来，那是一条来自熟悉号码的短信。

  
而短信的发送人，是她前男友，郑在玹。

02  
郑在玹无聊地朝外看，外面的人间烟火十分热闹，而在车内的他心如死灰。

  
短信无人回，他整个悲从中来。

  
董云云那天翻来覆去看了那条短信好几次。 

  
想想还是没理他，外面世界一片花田花海，男人，35亿。

  
前男友，应该是春耕前的预备花肥，不至于让她留情，而的确让她分心了好几天。

郑在玹的确是有副好皮相，不过也不必难以忘怀。

董云云想想自己过去的那好几年，也算是把青春最好的一段裁下来和他缝在了一块，既然已经剪断.......

  
既然已经剪断......

“那边停着那辆车好像在等你。”

李永琴走之前还用胳膊蹭了蹭她，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

董云云看了她一眼，还是自顾自地往前走。

为什么两个人的感情会沦落如此地步，完全是郑在玹咎由自取。  


  
她不愿意和李永琴多说，下班了，她不怕麻烦，怕饿。

郑在玹要面子，跟着跟着就会不跟了，这点了解她还是知道的。

他青春正茂、英俊不凡、财高八斗，美国留学四年，不至于为了她这么一妞辗转反侧、纠缠不清、拉下面子，一心赶赴火葬场。

“哇，好巧啊，你也来这里吃饭啊？是命运吗？不对，中文怎么说来着？”

怎么会有人用这么老土的方式泡妞？

  
03

  
郑在玹真的老土，还没到位置，前台的妹子看到董云云就捂嘴笑。

  
她的位置上好大一束火红玫瑰，人人侧目。

  
董云云伸手取下上面小卡片，一看，不署名，只留一句不明所以的英文情诗，看来送花人还是很要面子。

隔壁部门在欢声笑语，“大家欢迎郑总监！希望在郑总监的带领下，我们部门越来越好~！”

  
有人在群里发了张图片，隔壁部门空降新总监长得可帅了，虽然图看不清脸也帅，边上围着一群男男女女，有几个女的，近水楼台，凑得还挺近。

  
李永琴忍了一会儿才在群里面发了朵玫瑰，看了看边上的董云云还在无情码字，好无情无趣一个女的。

「你也不怕他被别人撩拨走了？」

「他从以前就那样，爱撩拨就撩呗。」

李永琴回了个噢~？

这个噢就蛮有深意了，董云云装死接着不理。  
  


当时也不能全怪郑在玹，谁让女人看了他就和苍蝇看到......花肥，错了，这样一骂，自己也成了苍蝇之一。

  
下班了，那辆车还是停在那儿。

  
董云云脸皮薄，表情上克制，耳朵还是在同事的起哄声中给燥红了。

  
郑在玹开车变慢了，年少时恋爱，他刚拿到驾照，猛力于秋名山车神一般，经常开车把她给吓着。

  
  
有一次一个过道不知道怎么回事颠了一下，她感觉胸口横了一道力，一看是郑在玹手臂过来挡着把她摁稳了。  


  
过去就过去了，董云云不想和他八百集意难忘，情难逝，一上车就装睡，谢绝对话谢绝得很明显。

  
  
花在办公室等着慢慢凋谢，董云觉得下班带束花逛大街有点丢人。   


爱情如果可以，也应该是在沉默里面，慢慢凋谢。

  
郑在玹在沉默中开口了。

  
“我这次回来，不会再走了。”

  
男人，35亿，世界上其他男人过来一趟可行？

  
首尔离她上班地方多少公里？为什么不顾一切往她身边又过来的是郑在玹呢？  


  
04

董云云透过车窗往下看，跳车滚大街，不死也残。

“过了过了，toomuchtoomuch。”

  
边上茉莉公主对司机说道，她们正在一起赶赴附近万圣节party。

  
只不过司机是郑在玹。

  
郑在玹忙，开完车载她们到了，又得回公司。

  
“结束了联系我，我再送你们回家。”

  
郑在玹这话可怜兮兮的，和她一起在后座的新同事，“那倒不用，我们到时候滴滴一下就行，对吧，云云。”

  
这位来自东莞的茉莉公主没看出来这俩有什么，只觉得隔壁部门总监好热心。

  
party到了半场，董云云坐在一张软乎乎的沙发里面，闭目凝视，脸色发白。

  
要不是因为她穿得是辛德瑞拉，别人可能会误解她今晚cos得睡美人。

  
她睁开眼睛，又看了看远处，自家部门老大钱锟正穿着白雪公主裙，被梦游仙境的李·爱丽丝·永琴拽着跳舞，恨不得借口毒苹果马上表演一个在线昏迷。  


突然有条德籍美人鱼蹦到她面前，指着身边的茉莉公主张皇道：“珺珺，你明明说和我一起海底世界的！”

  
董云云一听这低沉男声，仔细一看厚重的红色假发下隐隐约约的喉结，内心感叹，噢~又是一个为爱走钢索的男子。

  
手机又震了震，郑在玹快忙完了，问她明天想吃什么早餐？连续送了半个月，怕她吃腻。

  
烦人。

  
董云云抬手开始在手机短信回复框输入文字

  
「你现在，马上去弄套万圣节服装穿好过来，我们就在一起。」

  
「对了，要公主的。」

  
END 

  



End file.
